


The Desperate McDuck

by irvinegamer



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 1987)
Genre: Desperation, Kilts, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 15:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19379098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irvinegamer/pseuds/irvinegamer
Summary: DuckTales, Woo-HooThis is the regular version of the fanfic. The extended yaoi version is also here.https://archiveofourown.org/works/19379185Sypnosis.........Dressed in his Kilt; Scrooge McDuck gets a disturbing call from Flintheart Glomgold, while the Beagle Boys makes a plan to invade his vault.But Scrooge never had the chance to use the bathroom when all of this happens.Can Scrooge be able to protect his money bin, and make it to the bathroom?If you want to get a visual of Scrooge in his kilt, the episodes are "The Curse of Castle McDuck" or "Once Upon a Dime"But here's an image samplehttps://66.media.tumblr.com/4ab46dc.....r01t8f_640.pngWarnings: Omorashi





	The Desperate McDuck

DuckTales

Episode: The Desperate McDuck (Regular Version)

On a hot day in late-morning; Scrooge McDuck has been doing some paperwork while his kids play outside. Scrooge drank his 3rd glass of water. Feeling better from the thirst the hot weather gave him.

“My sir, you must have been very thirsty.” Said Duckworth, bringing in the 4th glass of water.

“I know, the weather has been rather hot.” Said Scrooge, grabbing the 4th glass of water. He was about to drink it when suddenly….

“Uncle Scrooge!” came a voice of Dewey, all of the sudden. This made Scrooge spill the water all over his usual blue suit.

“Dewey!, haven’t you ever learn to knock before you come in?” Said Scrooge, feeling wet from the water.

“Sorry Uncle.” Said Dewey, as he then accompanied by Huey, Louie, and Webby.

“Urgh, now I have to change me clothes.” Said Scrooge, walking to his bedroom. After closing the door, he said to himself “And I know just what to wear.”

Scrooge digger through his drawers, and took out his favorite kilt. He took off his wet business clothes and puts on his kilt and green spats. (Like the one he wore in “Once Upon a Dime” and “The Curse of Castle McDuck”)

There’s the knock on his door with Duckworth asking behind the door “Do you still want another glass of water sir?”

“Let me finish changin’ by clothes first.” Said Scrooge. Then he approached from his bedroom, saying “It’s refreshing for me to wear this for today.”

“Nice skirt sir.” Said Duckworth

“It’s a Kilt.” Said Scrooge, annoyed that not many people understood his culture.

5 Minutes later after Scrooge finished his 4th glass of water; Duckworth brought Scrooge a phone.

“Sir, a phone call from Mr. Glomgold.” Said Duckworth

“Tell him I’m not home.” Said Scrooge McDuck, not in a mood to talk to his arch-nemesis.

“He said he’s not home sir.” Said Duckworth to Glomgold through the phone, which made Scrooge facepalmed the way Duckworth said it.

“Ok, I’ll tell him.” Said Duckworth, before turning to Scrooge saying “It’s about your brother-in-law. Mr. Gladstone Gander. He’s said that he’s hired to work for Mr. Glomgold.”

“What?!, curse me kilts! I’ll have to have a word with Gladstone about Flintheart, wouldn’t want him to have any good luck.” Said Scrooge, standing up and preparing his things.

“But didn’t you say that it’s all superstition?” Asked Duckworth

“Of course it’s superstition, I don’t believe in luck. But I wouldn’t want any chances to go to Glomgold. Now prepare my car.” Said Scrooge.

After a few minutes; Duckworth prepared a car for Scrooge.

“Where are you going Uncle Scrooge?” Asked Huey.

“I’m going to deal with Glomgold, business matters.” Said Scrooge

“Can we come with you?” Asked Dewey

“Nay, you might get bored there. You kids mind the house.” Said Scrooge as he gets into the car.  
But before the car drives away; Scrooge looks to Mrs. Beakley and tells her. “Call Fenton Crackshell to come in early, I’ll need him to recount me money.”

“Will Do.” Said Mrs. Beakley, as the car started driving away from McDuck Manor.

About 10-15 minutes later; Scrooge and Duckworth arrived at Glomgold Manor. It was at that time his begins to feel a small ache in his bladder, but decided to ignore it and try to get to the bottom of this deal.

Scrooge lets himself inside the manor to find Gladstone Gander talking to Flintheart Glomgold.

“Ah, Mr. McDuck. How nice of you to join us.” Said Glomgold, pretending to be polite.

Scrooge ignoring Flintheart’s greetings and focused on Gladstone saying “What is the meaning of this?”

“Well Scrooge, my recent days were not as lucky as I hoped. So I thought I could get luckier if I get a job, and Mr. Glomgold gave me a job.” Said Gladstone

“Since when did you get so unlucky?” Asked Scrooge

“I don’t know. Maybe I was expecting too much.” Said Gladstone

“I’m sure you wouldn’t hire him if he asked to work for you.” Said Glomgold

“Neither would you Glomgold, and why would you hire Gladstone?” Asked Scrooge

“Why else? He’s a lucky lad. And I could use some luck.” Said Glomgold

“This is all superstitious nonsense.” Said Scrooge, getting irritated by Glomgold’s answer.

“Nah, you’re just afraid I could become the #1 Richest duck in a world. And I will be.” Said Glomgold

“Not if I can say something about that, Glomgold!” Said Scrooge

“Oh Yeah?” Asked Glomgold

“Yeah!” Said Scrooge

Gladstone started to numb his mind as the two richest ducks continued on bickering about their finances and Gladstone’s job.

 

Meanwhile; The Beagle Boys approached the Money Bin, with a new plan formulated.

“Alright Megabyte, let’s see how you can hack into their machinery.” Said Bigtime

“This will only take a few minutes.” Said Megabyte, holding a controller switch he made himself.  
He started pushing some buttons for one minute. And then the next minute; Many of the booby-traps were exposed and were set on without them invading the Money Bin.  
Soon afterwards, the traps were set to offline. Making the passage to the Money Bin safe.

“The traps are off, let’s go.” Said Bigtime

“Oh I hope they have some food in there.” Said Burger, hungry all of the sudden.

“You’ll get some food as soon as we rob this joint.” Said Bigtime.

The Beagle Boys pulled out their weapons, and begun to invade the Money Bin.

 

“Oh no, it’s the Beagle Boys!” Said the secretary in panic.

“Quick, sound the alarm!” Said one of the guards.

They also tried to call Scrooge’s home number, but they were informed that he isn’t home.

 

Scrooge and Flintheart has been arguing for over 20 minutes, much to Gladstone’s annoyance. He basically wondered around waiting for the argument to die down.

Glomgold’s butler came in saying “Sir, a phone call from Mrs. Beakley?”

“Tell him I’m in a middle of discussing business with Scrooge.” Said Glomgold 

“He said it’s an emergency.” Said Glomgold’s butler

“An emergency from Duckworth, let me answer it.” Said Scrooge, grabbing the phone out of the butler’s hand and answering “Yes, what is it Beakley?”

“The Beagle Boys has invaded your Money Bin. And they managed to set off your traps.” Said Beakley through the phone.

“What?! Call Fenton Crackshell! Tell him to get his suit and come to the money bin as soon as he can. And Hurry!” Said Scrooge, now in panic mode. Then hung up.

“Hey! I’m not finished with you yet.” Said Glomgold

“This discussion is over Glomgold. And Gladstone…..” Scrooge approached Gladstone to give him a warning look and said “….Don’t ever work with Glomgold. I’ll tell you later.”

“Ok Scrooge, but it’s not a promise.” Said Gladstone, unsure of his decision yet.

Glomgold smirked and said “Looks like I just got lucky Scrooge. Thanks to Gladstone, your money bin has been hacked, and the Beagle Boys will get away with your loot.” Then Glomgold laughed

“Not if I get there first.” Said Scrooge, determined to keep his Money Bin safe.

Scrooge soon darted out of Glomgold’s mansion, approached his car with Duckworth in it.

“To the Money Bin Duckworth, and hurry.” Said Scrooge

“Right away sir.” Said Duckworth, as he then proceeded to drive away from Glomgold’s mansion.

Unfortunately, they ran into traffic half-way through Duckburg. Leaving Scrooge and Duckworth no choice but to wait while stopping and going constantly.

“Ooooh, Bless me Bagpipes. If we don’t get there soon enough, the Beagle Boys will get ahold of my money.” Scrooge wined.

But the money bin is not the only thing that worried Scrooge. He crossed his legs as he sat nervously in the car, hoping to get to the bathroom once they solve the issue with the Beagle Boys.  
All of this stop-go-stop-go is making it worse for Scrooge’s bladder. Made Scrooge’s legs crossed even tighter as he fidgeted a little.

‘Should have gone to the bathroom before dealing with Glomgold, shouldn’t have even gone there in a first place.’ Scrooge thought to himself, regretting the situation.

It took about 30 minutes for Scrooge and Duckworth to finally make it to the Money Bin.  
Scrooge looked around asking “Where’s GizmoDuck? Beakley said she’ll call him to come as soon as possible.“

“I’ll try to reach him sir.” Said Duckworth, picking up the portable phone.

“I’m going in to the vault. I hope the Beagle Boys isn’t there yet.” Said Scrooge, as he proceeded to the backside containing the secret entrance with a code only Scrooge knew about. 

After sprinting through the secret entryway, Scrooge managed to reach to his main office right by the vault.  
Luckily, the vault turns out to be safe as soon as Scrooge unlocked the vault to make sure the Beagle Boys didn’t make it in.

Scrooge then looked out to see if he could possibly reach the bathroom from the main door, only to find that the Beagle Boys are close by, and are about to approach his office.

“Curse me Kilt!” Said Scrooge, as he closed and locked the door. Then rushed in to the vault of his money. He closed the door and locked the vault from the inside. Leaving himself inside the vault to guard his money.

“Oooh, I hope GizmoDuck gets here quick.” Said Scrooge to himself, unsure how long he can keep the Beagle Boys away from the vault, and how long he can hold his bladder.

 

Outside of Scrooge’s Mansion; Fenton Crackshell arrived. But Mrs. Beakley approached him and told him everything going on in the Money Bin.

“Yipes, I better get my Giz…..I mean security.” Said Fenton, then went back to the car to find…..he left his GizmoDuck suit back at his mom’s trailer home.

“Oh no, I better get back. Oh Blathering Blatherskite!” Then Fenton drove back home to fetch for the suit.

 

The Beagle Boys busted into Scrooge’s office, not knowing that Scrooge is inside the vault.

“Alright boys, time to get the loot.” Said Bigtime, then looked to Megabyte and said “Can you get this to open?”

“There’s a lot of locking mechanism installed in this vault. May take me a while.” Said Megabyte

“Well we won’t have much time. GizmoDuck could be there any minute.” Said Bigtime.

Megabyte proceeded to puzzle with his hacking ability to the vault of Scrooge’s money.

 

Behind the vault; Scrooge stood by his pile of money, determined to remain in the vault no matter what happens.

But Scrooge felt a heavy twinge in his bladder, causing him to hold his crotch through his kilt.

“I’ve never had to pee so bad before, and this is terrible timing.” Scrooge muttered as he looked nervously to his locked vault. “Come on Fenton, where the hell are you?”

 

After 20 minutes of driving back to his mother’s trailer; Fenton grabbed a hold of his GizmoDuck suit.

“Blathering Blatherskite!” Said Fenton, getting on the GizmoDuck suit.

Now as GizmoDuck; he flies over towards the money bin.

 

“This may take longer than expected” Said Megabyte, having a hard time getting the vault door to open.

“Well hurry up will you!” Said Bigtime

Behind the vault…..  
“Hurry up GizmoDuck, I really need to pee.” Scrooge muttered before he moaned in pain, with both his hands between his legs, grabbing his crotch through his kilt.

After about 5 more minutes; Megabyte managed to unlock the vault.

“Bingo!” Said Megabyte

“Good, time to….” Bigtime was cut off by the sudden appearance of GizmoDuck.

“Hold it right there! You’re under arrest!” Said GizmoDuck

Behind the vault…..  
“About Bloody time” Said Scrooge silently, but doing a little potty-dance on his own money.

“Oh yeah, eat this!” Said Burger, throwing an object that hit GizmoDuck’s face, causing him to spin around uncontrollably. Causing a shake in Scrooge’s office, and the Beagle Boys to duck-in-cover. 

The shake in Scrooge’s Bin caused Scrooge to lose his balance a little.  
Scrooge then felt a leak escape onto his kilt.  
“Ah!” Scrooge grabbed his crotch, trying to prevent the leak. He sworn he felt a drop down right onto his money.  
“Curse me Kilts, I almost peed my own money! If GizmoDuck doesn’t get the Beagle Boys out of here soon, I’m going to have a serious accident.” Scrooge cried to himself.

“Quick, get to the vault!” Shouted Bigtime.

Burger opened the door to the vault, but before he could walk inside; he was suddenly pulled back by GizmoDuck’s grappling hook.

“Sorry boys, but no loot for you today.” Said GizmoDuck, after he regained control and used his controls to pull all of the Beagle Boys away from the office. Forcing the Beagle Boys out of the office and straight down to the police. 

“Alright boys, party is over. You’re all under arrest.” Said an officer

“Ah man, we were so close.” Said Bigtime, not happy about the outcome.

Seeing that the vault door is opened, Scrooge carefully climbed up to the ladder, hoping that he could make it to the bathroom in time.

Upon the view of his now-messy office; Scrooge sees that GizmoDuck has gotten rid of the Beagle Boys. With only GizmoDuck standing between the office, and the way to the bathroom.

“Ah, hello Scrooge. Your money is now safe. You won’t have to worry about…” GizmoDuck was cut off by Scrooge trying to pass by him all of the sudden.

“Move, Move! Let me through!” Scrooge yelled as he timidly squeezes his way pass GizmoDuck, keeping his hands down his crotch.  
He then darted for the bathroom. Until he noticed the bathroom is blocked by one of his desks that was accidentally thrown during the battle.

“GizmoDuck! Move that desk out of there this instant!” Said Scrooge, feeling like he’s ready to pee any moment.

“What’ the matter Scrooge?” Asked GizmoDuck 

“Just move the desk! I need to…..AAahhh, No! NO!” Scrooge then shivered and went wide-eyed. His bladder exploded.  
Scrooge began to feel pee running down his legs, reaching down onto his favorite spats. He held his crotch to try to stop the leak, but it was no use. A wet patch started to spread on the crotch of his kilt, dampening his kilt and his hands holding the kilt. 

“Oh my” Said GizmoDuck, seeing his boss peeing his kilt. He didn’t see this one coming.

Scrooge feels relieved, but humiliated with GizmoDuck watching him pee his kilt. He could only stand there now and finish peeing himself, soaking his legs and his spats.  
After a minute when he finished peeing, he looked down. He couldn’t believe it, he wet himself. A duck over 60 years of age actually peed himself. 

“Bless Me Bagpipes” Scrooge cried a little

GizmoDuck switched back to Fenton Crackshell and felt nervous of what Scrooge would do next. Fenton couldn’t help but feel that it’s his fault Scrooge didn’t make it to the bathroom.

“Oh Scrooge, I’m….I’m so sorry, I’ll..I’ll….I’ll get you a towel. And I’ll make sure nobody sees you like this.” Said Fenton, unsure if Scrooge is going to yell at him, fire him, beat him with the cane. Fenton didn’t want to wait and find out, he’d rather try to be as helpful as he can.

Scrooge only stood there in the puddle of his own urine. He remember his previous accidents back when he was younger, but it’s been a long time when he last wet himself.

Now realizing he’s in a hallway, he moved back to the office. Not caring if he’s leaving trails of urine dripping from his kilt.  
He then looked around his office, still a mess. Scrooge felt that this day has brought to him lots of trouble, but sure is glad to see that his money is safe again.

Fenton returned to Scrooge and said “Here’s a towel.”

“Fenton” Said Scrooge in a serious tone, 

“Look, it’s my fault. I should have moved that desk when you told me to. I…” Fenton tries to explain

“Fenton” Said Scrooge again

“I’ll do whatever you want. Just please don’t fire me, please!” Fenton wined a little

“Fenton!” Said Scrooge, finally getting Fenton silent enough to listen. Then Scrooge added “I’m not going to fire you.”

“You’re….You’re not?” Asked Fenton

“It’s not your fault laddie, you didn’t know I had to pee so badly.” Said Scrooge, approaching Fenton and putting a hand on his shoulder.

“But, it is my fault. I should have brought the GizmoDuck suit to begin with, I wasn’t too prepared.” Said Fenton, then covered his mouth, realizing he didn’t need to tell Scrooge that part.

Scrooge then gave him a stern look at first, then said “Well, since you put it that way. Then it is your fault. And therefore…..” Scrooge thought over for a minute, making Fenton very nervous.  
Then Scrooge made up his mind and said “And therefore, I now forbid you bathroom privileges for a week. As both an accountant and GizmoDuck, you will not be allowed to go to the bathroom. If you ever need to pee, tough luck. I would suggest you buy yourself some diapers.”

Fenton looked to Scrooge in awe. He expected many kinds of punishments, but this one……Fenton didn’t know how to react at first. But felt embarrassed at the idea of wearing a diaper to work.

Fenton was about to interject “Well Scrooge, I’m not so sure if I could….”

“Unless you’d rather lose your job.” Said Scrooge

“Alright, alright. I won’t go to the bathroom during work hours for a week.” Fenton confirmed, but then questioned “But do I have to wear a diaper to work?”

“I would recommend it, but that’s up to you. But no bathrooms.” Said Scrooge

“I think I can hold it long enough during work hours.” Said Fenton

“It’ll be a lot of hours you know. Don’t get too confident.” Said Scrooge

“I think I can do it.” Said Fenton.

“Now then, call Duckworth and tell him that I will be back shortly to the car and go home. I’m going to need a nice warm bath.” Said Scrooge, proceeding to his work-closet to put on one of his outfits he hardly cared for. So he wouldn’t worry about his wet legs touching the clothes he cared for.

So afterwards; Scrooge McDuck went home to a nice warm bath. Nobody but Fenton know about Scrooge’s accident. But Duckworth wondered why Scrooge changed his clothes in his office.

End of an Omorashi Episode

Woo-Hoo


End file.
